1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to display signs and more specifically it relates to an alphanumeric quick symbol guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous display signs have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,021,189 to Hill; 1,279,241 to Brouse; 2,137,360 to Skelsey; 2,922,993 to Sack; 4,024,532 to Sherwin; 4,509,279 to Greenberger; 4,672,759 to Docherty et al. and 4,838,792 to Hoyeck all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.